


Cursed

by ourfreewill



Series: Here, Have a Nightmare Before Christmas [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, i forgot to tag it the first time lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: This was the last time Alec was letting Isabelle set him up on a blind date.Since his coming out she had set him up on three blind dates, all of which had ended disastrously. And since then Alec had come to realise that the whole idea of a blind date was stupid.1. You don't know who they are, what they look like, how old they are;2. You have to rely on whoever was setting you up to find a suitable match;3. You've never met them before, and have no idea if they're going to launch into a tirade about how much of a bitch their ex was, yet reminisce about all the good times they had together, but then declare that they are moving on. Yeah, no shit.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a rewrite of another fic I wrote, but I've had awful writers block and I'm trying to find a way out of it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I did end it a bit abruptly, but depression's a bitch  
> I'll probably add another chapter onto it in a few days :)

This was the last time Alec was letting Isabelle set him up on a blind date.

Since his coming out she had set him up on three blind dates, all of which had ended disastrously. And since then, Alec had come to realise that the whole idea of a blind date was stupid. 

1\. You don't know who they are, what they look like, how old they are; 

2\. You have to rely on whoever was setting you up to find a suitable match, and he and his sister had very different ideas on what a date should be, and what to look for in a person;

3\. You've never met them before, and have no idea if they're going to launch into a tirade about how much of a bitch their ex was, yet reminisce about all the good times they had together, but then declare that they are moving on. Yeah, no shit.

Alec sighed and looked at the ceiling, slumping down into his chair slightly. He had sent four messages to the 'Daniel' he was meant to be meeting, yet no avail. It was a simple enough plan. They'd meet at the coffee shop, go to dinner, and then decide if they're sick of the sight of each other before making arrangements for a second date, or parting ways forever. But apparently not simple enough for him. One hour and a half late and still no sign of his existence.

Alec's phone made the generic tone, and vibrated against his thigh. He rapidly pulled it out to check his messages before a wave of disappointment crashed down.

Text from Daniel? No. A notification from facebook asked him instead whether he knew a friend, of a friend, of an auntie's cat.

He sighed again, and he slouched back further into the wooden chair, officially having given up all hope. Now he wasn't filled with anxieties, only disappointment and annoyance, he finally managed to get a good look around. For a Friday night it was strangely busy. There were people filling most of the tables at the front, and even more squashed themselves onto the sofas at the back. The shop had wooden floors, with a fake fire at one side. Snow flakes hung down just above the top of the fire place, dancing around with each gust of wind that came from the opening and closing of the door.

He drooped even further into his seat, so his chin was resting on his chest, sipping away at the now lukewarm black filter coffee. He was so wrapped up in grumpily drinking his coffee he didn't notice the patron sat right in front of him until he set his drink down on the table, which made Alec jump and sit up.

The guy pushed a brownie towards Alec.

"You seemed sad." He said.

Alec nodded and tentatively broke a bit of the brownie off.

"I got stood up." Alec said glumly.

"That sucks." 

"Tell me about it." Alec picked up his coffee, expecting the conversation to end, with the stranger not wanting to deal with him and his self pity.

The man smirked. "I will. Once I met this really cute girl and we made plans, but she didn't show. So, I came here, actually, to wallow in self pity with the biggest, creamiest, sugariest drink I could get, only to bump into my date with a different man on her arm."

Alec's eyes widened from behind his cup, "seriously?"

"That's not the worst thing, the guy who made my drink happened to be an ex, and I had to play off that my night was going incredibly well."

"That's awful, is this cafe cursed or something?"

"Would not doubt it one bit."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ](ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt Request T/Cs](http://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/promptrequests)
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt Submit / Ask ](http://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> Next fic in the series is from: TBC


End file.
